Star Vs Metal Star
by Exotos135
Summary: Star races her robotic counterpart to save Marco. Everything belongs to their respective owners.


**(Near Ludo's Castle)**

Star slowly opened her eyes and woke up. The first thing she noticed was that not only was she close to Ludo's castle, but she was laying on a platform connected to a long, metallic racing track. The girl walked to the track and stopped just before the black and white starting line, though her focus changed instantly once Ludo made his appearance.

"Ludo!" Star snarled.

"It's me, indeed." Ludo replied before pointing to a platform with a shadowy figure in it. "But I didn't come alone!"

The platform lit up and it was revealed Toffee was standing on it. Upon seeing him, Star tilted her head in confusion. "Wait, who are you?"

"I'm Toffee-"

"And he's not the one I'm talking about." Ludo added, much to the frustration of Toffee.

The lizard humanoid walked to the sidelines and the real person Ludo talked about flew to the princess shortly afterwards. It was a robotic copy of Star, down to the most subtle detail.

"Star, meet Metal Star!"

"Hi Metal Star!" The princess cheerfully greeted before turning to Ludo, "Now what are you trying to do this time, Ludo?"

"I'll let Metal Star explain it to you." Ludo responded.

And with that said, Ludo left the place and laughed as he did.

After that, Star turned to her robot doppelganger. "So, what's the deal with the racing track?" Star asked, though Metal Star simply looked away. "What is Ludo trying to do, why was I unconscious next to this track, and most importantly, where's Marco?"

Metal Star pointed at the end of the track, where an unconscious Marco lied inside a cage.

"Marco!" Star exclaimed in horror before turning to her robot copy. "What do I have to do to free him?"

Metal Star did a buzzing noise as she explained her organic counterpart what they were going to do. She pointed at the starting line, and then to the track itself, where some parts of it fell while in some other spikes protruded from the ground.

"So, one simple race to the finish while avoiding the obstacles?" Star inquired. "No magic, no tricks, just racing and our powers if we have any?"

Metal Star simply nodded.

The princess smiled and nodded back. "Alright then, I agree to your terms!"

With nothing more to say, the princess got ready to run while her robotic counterpart simply turned to the track. After a while, the starting line glowed the words "RUN!" in green letters and Star immediately ran forward while Metal Star remained completely still.

Seeing this, Star laughed and begun running faster and faster, dodging the spikes and other obstacles as she did. However, she soon heard some electricity approaching, so she turned around to see Metal Star surrounded by an electrical barrier ball and flying towards the princess. Star managed to jump over the dashing robot, and the barrier ball disappeared as Metal Star flew normally.

Star ran as fast as she could to try and catch up to her robot rip-off. Once she was close enough, Metal Star stopped and surrounded herself with an electric barrier, though Star managed to jump over here before she was hit. After that, she laughed and blew a raspberry at the robot before speeding up.

Metal Star landed straight on her feet and narrowed her eyes before aiming her buster at Star. Once the princess saw this, she ran faster to the unconscious Marco as Metal Star charged he energy.

Once Star was close to Marco, Metal Star aimed her buster at the ground and shot a blast at it, causing her to fly towards the end of the track. However, Star managed to reach it first and then used her wand to create a triangular barrier in front of her, which stunned Metal Star and caused her to fall apart not too long afterwards.

And, by complete coincidence, Marco woke up just as Star took him out of his prison. "Ugh, what happened?" Marco asked as he grabbed his head.

"I raced my robot doppelganger to reach you and get you out of prison." Star hastily answered before reaching for her pockets. "Now let's get out of here, Marco."

Star took out the dimensional scissors and cut open a portal, which she and Marco used to go back to the latter's home. Then, once the portal closed, Toffee approached the dissasembled Metal Star and smiled.


End file.
